Head Strong
by GoingUnder
Summary: Seifer rules the students with a sharp tongue and actions to back up his words. But with the introduction of Xu, the whole rules change. Xu won't back down, and neither will Seifer. But, one has to lose...
1. HeadStrong:ChapterOne:The One Called Xu

Head Strong  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
--  
  
This fanfic is based on a rpg that me and a friend of mine played and is still working on it. The time is set around..well I'm not too sure since they don't know anything about Ultimecia but Rinoa is mentioned a few times. And sorry to all that like the Squinoa fanfics, this isn't one of those. I really don't know if I'm going to continue this at all..  
  
Please R&R!  
  
--  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
The One Called Xu  
  
"Please, direct your attention to the front. A new student has just arrived"  
  
The instructor announced to the class, her crystalline blue eyes surveying the people who occupied her class. The students needed no extra dialogue so that their attention was focused on the girl that stood slightly off to the side of Instructor Trepe's desk. Besides, the whole room had looked up when she walked in. Flaxen hair swept across her shoulders, with tanned legs that made every guy push off their desk slightly in order to get the best view they could from where they were located. She also held their gaze with one entirely her own, with eyes that glinted silver in the overhead lights. The only boys, however, that didn't take a wild gander at the young girl was a brunette Squall and a blonde Seifer. Known throughout the Garden as the loner and the troublemaker, and always getting into fights on daily basis. The foreigner eyed Seifer lightly, slender brows diving slightly as she studied him. Lips were pursed slightly, as she tried to uncover the puzzle that was Seifer. "Please welcome Xu Seagill, who has just transferred her from Galbadia Garden."  
  
Both guys raised there head lightly at that. Squall's father, Laguna, had been a friend with Kiros Seagill. Was it just coincidence that the girl and his father's friend had the same last name? She certainly did not look to be of his character, but what did he know? A lot of people never even looked like their relations. Seifer's mind was on an entirely different level. Balamb and Galbadia never made up for accounts of attacks on both sides, and so it was always quite iffy between them  
  
So why was a Galbadia student doing where she knew the differences between her home Garden and his? He watched as Trepe directed Xu toward a computer seat between him and the puberty boy. Something he hadn't noticed caught his eyes. Silver blades, two of them in fact, hung on a corded string held it against her side. Whenever she moved, a slight metallic sound was heard; but he knew he had seen those weapons before. Rune designs eleborated the uniqueness of the blade even more, and the handle was brightly wrapped in cloth. She slid over slightly, the weapons lying quietly on her thigh as she accessed her new computer code.  
  
Seifer had to admit, she was rather exotic looking but she held a sense of confidence and pride nerved him to the point we could barely even stop watching her. He tapped his pen against the oak, and Squall slightly moved his head to see the source of the noise. Seifer stopped almost at once those gray eyes of his focused onto his actions. With a snort, Squall turned back to his work.  
  
The bell rang, ended the class for the day. As Xu stepped up, Seifer was right behind her actions; pushing her down onto her seat. "Well, look at what Galbadia has brought to us." His words brought her head up, the exotic silver eyes narrowed in slight confusion but definite hatred. She smirked after a few moments, drawing herself up. The weapons clinked, almost with feeling like their owner. Seifer took a few steps back and found that the girl was almost even to his own height, that was a bit.odd. "Galbadia has brought what Balamb doesn't have, so back off or I'll take you on myself. I've heard of you Seifer Almasy, even before I came here." Yes, he was quite famous over at where she had came. Only due to some fights he had won, but he was quite amused his impression still lingered in the Garden.  
  
He smirked, blue eyes glancing quite haughtily, "Yes, Balamb doesn't have wrecks like you does it?" Oh my, that made a slight change in mood to Xu.  
  
"Seifer, keep your mouth shut or I'll let my katals help you" That's what the double blades by her side were called. Odd name, but he had seen them before. Now he had a name to the picture he saw. Students, who hadn't already left, now crowded on the outskirts of the space that was now between Xu and Seifer. One of them was Squall, who wasn't surprised at all about what Seifer had done. Seifer ruled the students with a sharp word and actions to back up those words. But this girl wasn't like the rest..she wasn't going down. Xu took off her jacket, revealing her white blouse. No one treated her like this, without her doing something about it. Seifer knew a challenge when he saw one, and said with a note of interest. "Outside"  
  
FIN 


	2. HeadStrong:ChapterTwo:ScoreZero to One

Head Strong  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
-- Okay, note to some people. The Xu I have created is much different from the original Xu from FF8. Xu Seagill is actually Kiros Seagill's niece. I hope we have gotten this away. Another thing, yes my birthday is Dec. 22, same as Seifer's and Xu's. :) Also, you could relate this story to the song, "HeadStrong" By Trapt. So \./ and keep on reading and reviewing! --  
  
[Chapter Two]  
Score: Zero to One  
  
A whole procession followed Xu and Seifer as they made their way down the corridors and the halls filled with peeking students that wondered at the noise. Seifer's fights usually didn't cause this much attention to be focused on them. Usually, it was just between him and Squall which, to say at least, got boring after the 20th time. Katals were brought from Xu's side, gleaming in the sunlight that the top view windows let in. Leather straps held the katals to the owner's hands, securely though for they could be projected toward an audience if a sudden jerk was given.  
  
Seifer watched his haughty swing of her hips, and the drama she gave off while tying on the katals. -What a showoff- He thought smugly to himself, and yes he did know he was being quite the hypocrite when he thought of that statement. He had grabbed his gunblade from where it had been leaning at in the classroom. It also was a formidable weapon, in the hands of a very experienced fighter. They all took the steps needed for them to get onto the training area. The crowd gathered around them, and Seifer took some steps past Xu and wheeled around; facing her at last.  
  
They both eyed each other for the moment, gathering in their appearance with gazes that could melt steel. "No rules," said Seifer within the silence that held tense just before a fight. "No problem here" "Good" He finished his short words, and wielded the blade into a position facing her. Katals were crossed within her stance, a style that Seifer faintly remembered seeing. The crowd now whispered bets, and a single person could be seen with a hat; gathering bets for whom would win. Seifer smirked with a slight amusement; all his bets would be on him. Though some fools would take a bet on the newbie. He was the first to test out Xu's ability, going straight toward her. She sidestepped quickly, and even Seifer was quite surprised at her fleetness, and thrusted the left katal near lower leg. Seifer brought his own blade up, seeing that Xu was distracted the moment she had gone down to slice a nasty cut in the lower part of his leg.  
  
The crowd cheered at the sight of blood upon both fighters. Whenever he would step, crimson liquid flecked onto the stone ground. But Xu held a cut that dug deeper and bled even more. His famous moved was the one that had gotten Squall's scar, and ever since it had became so widely known, he would try to place a scar near that exact place. But since Xu's swiftness was put into factor, the cut was sliced deeply on her collarbone. She moved again, never letting up on her relentless pace. Metal chimed their melodies together, as each stroke proved to be more of a burden as time passed. A flash of light, for it seemed God himself had placed a beam of light of Xu's katals; blinding him for moments that were too precious to be caught unguarded in this fight. That was all she needed for a decent blow to his side.  
  
Xu fought dirty, anyone could see that, and thought of her in a league all her own. Seifer grimaced as the toned leg made contact with his side, stammering in his movement and doubling over slightly. Both eyes were clouded in weariness and pain, for each wouldn't back down. Clanking could barely be heard within the chatter and whispers each person in the audience sent out. To Seifer and Xu, no one existed but his or her battle. The audience's cries came onto deaf ears as both paced themselves to their limit. One trip, one fall, one mistake and that person would fall. And their score would be heard to the entire Garden. But one had to loose.  
  
Xu took a trip, for a ledge jutted out from the stone pavement that made up the arena. Seifer caught this mistake and thrusted the end of his gunblade into her stomach, a movement not meant to kill but to bring down. She doubled over, pain clearing seen as whispers died down. Seifer smirked resting his gunblade on broad shoulders. One knee fell, scraping it along with her other injuries as she caught her breathe. She dare not look up, for fear of seeing Seifer's mocking grin.  
  
FIN 


	3. HeadStrong:ChapterThree:MissPopularity

Head Strong

By: GoingUnder

--

Long time no write. Well, lets get right to the story!

--

[Chapter Three]

Miss Popularity

Xu held her stomach within the comfort of her left arm. The whispers died down, all eyes trained on the center that currently occupied the fallen and the victor. Seifer raised the gunblade to his shoulder, and said quite haughtily. "Game..Set..and Match"

Xu grimaced tightly at those words, but crouched over she still had a way of bringing him down. Leg was shot outwards from her crouching body, and she found that Seifer stood just in range for him to get tripped up. Blue eyes just met the forward thrust of the tan leg, but his reaction time was slow. 

Legs were pulled from beneath him, and he fell hard onto the pavement. Air was knocked out as the ordeal was done and the audience was calculating the aftermath. Xu chuckled, leaning heavily onto one of her katals. Metallic eyes met his in one fiery moment, "Not yet Seifer, I'm not finished with you."

Wincing, she moved away through the crowd, which automatically lead a path for her. Seifer could allow lay on his back, and feel the humiliating eyes upon his fallen form. 

--

Hours passed, but the talk of the fight never even hindered for the moment. Many people now were taking sides with what seem to be the two leaders of Balamb. But neither Xu nor Seifer would take any part in what the students gossiped around the school. This was their fight and their fight alone. Seifer took his place, alone as usual, on the far south wall of Balamb, near enough to the training grounds to see any worthwhile action. On the PA system, loud enough for him to read rang the tones: "Will Seifer Almasy and Xu Seagill please report to the Headmaster's Office..I repeat.."

Seifer groaned at the voice, from which he heard too often, and stood up from his position poised near the wall. It was most likely about the fight, and knowing Cid, they most likely would be dealt in some sort of punishment. As he walked into the main entrance, a crowd of people rushed forward to him; he rolled his eyes. Class changes. 

Xu had also heard the PA system requesting her attendance in the Head Master's office. Since she was in the library, stupid Technique class she thought angrily to herself when the project was given to her, and made her way across the wave of students in class changes. She felt a hard grip on her shoulder, and a wave of tension broke forth into her mind. She growled and wheeled around, into the eyes of a very handsome young guy. Metallic eyes met that of the ocean. Squall Leonheart that was the name that came to Xu's mind. It didn't matter that he was well sought after by all girls…No one touched her.

Her hand positioned and made itself known as a red mark upon Squall's left cheek. Squall let go and stepped back hesitantly. He had been looking for someone else…but this surely wasn't the person he sought. Seifer raised his head once the crowd had stopped suddenly at his feet. Dark eyes made forth unto the duo forms of Squall and Xu. He saw the throbbing red mark on Squall's cheek and the moody look upon Xu's face.

He only smirked, and moved on. 

Oh yes, Xu had became popular in her few short days at Balamb…but that would soon change. He thought this secretly to himself as he ascended the stairs to the main elevator. He heard the noise die down as he stepped into the elevator…as he stepped in; someone stepped in after him.

"God..not you again."


End file.
